Night of the Living Bread
by DWalkthroughGuy
Summary: After the incident at the RED base, animate bread is on the rise! One RED team must survive after Mann Co. shuts down. Will they be able to thrive and find a cure before zombie bread becomes the dominant race? Rated K plus for violence and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

He was confused, unsure of what was going on.

"Wh-where am I?" Scout says to himself. He was a bit giddy, lying in a bed. He wasn't even sure why he was here.

"Oh, I see you are awake." Scout, a bit startled, looks to see a RED Medic looking out the window. "I'll explain everything once you're settled in." Scout is awake now. Not because of confusion, but worry.

"Where did you put my friends?" the rather gloomy looking Medic turns to Scout.

"Get out of bed. I'll show you around." Scout, a little irritated that he didn't answer his question twice, got out of his sickbed. After looking around, Scout realizes that he was in a patient room within a hospital. The doctor points at the gray slippers at the floor next to the bed. Scout, a little hesitant at first, put on the slippers. They were a bit cold, indicating that they were brand new, or really old.

The medic closes the door behind him as Scout follow him out. They were outside a hospital hallway, rooms and windows lining the corridor. The medic beckons Scout to follow him. "Welcome to the Hospital," the medic says without looking back at Scout. "An independent community with it's set of rules and conditions. We work together to survive, and we'll welcome anyone in distress." They walk past someone in the same hospital gown as Scout pushing someone inside a sickbed.

"I'm known as Dr. Peter around here," he looks back and holds out his hand. Scout slowly shakes it.

"I just go by Scout," Scout says casually, releasing Peter's hand. The doctor smiles.

"Well, get comfortable! This'll be your home for as long as you need! But we have some conditions." Peter and Scout walk down a flight of stairs towards a cafeteria. There were some people at tables; some by themselves, some with cliques and groups. "We come out from this refuge to hunt for supplies and food, and we pick up lost strangers on the way. You happened to be one of them."

Scout looks at the large cafeteria, set up with a food line and two people behind it, working at what seems like a make-shift kitchen. "This here is the cafeteria. We'll eat here at all times, and you're free to get what you need, but you must work your portion."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to give back. If you take without giving, you're leeching, and we can't afford any. We've been taken granted before, and we're not making that same mistake again." Peter clears his throat and continues. "There are all kinds of jobs around here. You can choose to specialize on one, but when we need you in a job, you must do it. We have to balance the work around here, and we can't afford ten cooks and one guard."

"Follow me," Medic commands, walking down another flight of stairs. "Here're the offices. Mine is the one in the far right, and Monsieur Spy's office. He calls himself the leader. We just follow along because no one else wants to step up and take the throne." Scout looks through an office window to see a spy in his normal attire, but black. He was doing what seems to be paperwork. "The one to the left of his is Officer Misha's. She's..." Peter stops to find the right word. "Monsieur's co-leader."

"Now, there are bathrooms in almost all seven floors. The laundry room is also in the fifth floor, the one we're in now. Feel free to explore the hospital, just don't cause any trouble. If you need me, I'll most likely be in my office, and there'll be lots of people here happy to help you. Now I have to go. You're free of all jobs just for today. Bye!" Peter speed-walks to his office at the far right, and Scout stood there by himself, not sure what to do first.

"I need to lie down," he mumbles to himself.

* * *

><p>Scout would go out into the hospital in search for his friends, but he's focused in recapping what's happened recently. He lies down in his room that was supposed to be his, Room 385. Flopping on his bed, Scout began to ruminate about the recent events that put him here. He closes his eyes and thinks,<p>

'Let's start at the beginning, way when this all started...

Scout found himself at 2Fort, his old home where he had his job as a literal Scout, out and about with his trusty scattergun. The first thing he remembers was carrying the intelligence from the BLU who were madly after him.

He was at the bridge, skillfully avoiding the rockets the BLU soldier launched his way. Scout dives for one of the entrances of the RED barn, passing the grenades shot by the Demoman. Scout, smirks at his abilities. He passes past the RED Engie. "Hey hardhat, incoming!" Scout warns, holding the intelligence handle, skipping steps upward. The engineer nodded and got out his Frontier Justice.

Now Scout was rushing down the steps to his own basement where the RED intelligence lay. Scout finally reached the desk and slammed the briefcase onto his teams, claiming victory.

After the killing spree that went with RED's crit boost, his whole team was patting Scout's back for his amazing rush.

"I mean, he went passed a Level 3 Sentry, and a million rockets!" Demoman hiccuped, flourishing his half-finished bottle.

"Well played, Scout. You are credit to team," Heavy remarks, taking a big bite out of his sandwich. Engineer smiles at Scout as he fidgets with a breadboard circuit for his sentry. Pyro gives a thumbs up and goes back to wiping his fire axe clean from the blood of BLU from earlier.

Scout moved to 2Fort after he was transfered from his old Control Point days. It wasn't that Scout was bad, it was that people here needed the help, and they needed it bad. They lost game after game as their old Scout would slack off and would sit on the bench within the spawn point on his phone drinking colas as his team burned, exploded, stabbed and shot. Actually, they got burned, they exploded, they were stabbed and they were shot.

Scout helped them up, and they kicked out the old Scout. Ever since, they're the ones burning, exploding, stabbing and shooting the BLU, who were dying as different teams transfer. Scout wasn't one of the all-stars that did everything for the team, Scout taught others how they should work together and put together different strategies that went out of their comfort zones. The only difference was Scout's strategies from Control Points strategy also worked in Capture the Flag.

Ever since the past few years since Scout has moved from his old home, he's made himself comfortable here as well. He'd play cards with Soldier, Spy and Sniper. Sometimes he'd play Medic in chess. The RED team has become his family now.

Everything went well.

Or at least it did.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that ended pretty abruptly, but hey, it's my first game fanfiction. I'm broadening my limits to Team Fortress 2 now. I never knew they had a section dedicated to it as I've isolated myself to Cartoon genres. Seriously though, TF2 is my favorite FPS of all time. That thing is the bread yo.<strong>

**Hope this is okay.**

**Thanks anyways!  
>-DWalkthroughGuy<strong>


	2. Bread Air

Scout was buried in his bed now, his dinner tray in the desk next to him. Not only was he worried sick, but he was sick. He had a cough and a fever, and it stopped him from working at all.

So this led to more time to think about the past.

* * *

><p>It's been a few months now since Scout moved to 2-Fort, his new home. His team has worked together, they've won, they've lost, they've been through some tough times together. Their game plans would mostly involve working together, and they would work. They cycled between 2-Forts and BLU teams. They've grown closer together since Scout moved in. Scout has made a large impact on the team and it's success. Due to their nearly-flawless reputation, they were promised even more money than before.<p>

It surprised Scout, the idea that war was actually fun and brought family together. He enjoyed trading deadly weaponry and looked forward to purchasing lethal equipment for the sake of having it fun. It really was an interesting thought to think about.

But then it all grew serious.

Ever since the bread monster in RED base wreaked havoc, it's left behind it's mold. Medic studied it's wake, and discovered that the mold is highly unstable in the DNA level and seemed to have extreme mutative properties. He researched the potential of the mold and found that it only affected bread. It gave the bread sentience and low-level vitals such as movement, mastication and sensory abilities. It was fascinating.

The site was rapidly cleaned up, albeit crude. They left behind major spots of mold to flourish underneath wooden planks, and the room that held Soldier's teleported bread flourished. The room was not only dark and undisturbed, but serviceably moist, giving fair conditions for the mold to grow. If bread were to ever enter that room, it would easily get infected and can possibly mutate into something else. A bread zombie.

Zombread.

* * *

><p>Scout heard about it when Spy and Medic were chatting about it at the end of their shift. It was an interesting topic, but it didn't change anything significantly, so they moved on.<p>

A few weeks later, the RED base was destroyed.

Somehow, a loaf of bread managed to squeeze its way inside and become the first "infected zombread". It was a living, breathing creature that moved and infected bread. Lab tests were run by Medic to see what they did, and he concluded, after using five rats, that bread attacked other animals for the sole purpose of feeding. They also bite and roll around normal loaves of bread that don't have the infection.

The bread overpopulated overnight and it grew ominous. They couldn't hold back the large mob of loaves, and they were overridden.

After help arrived, it was too late. Everyone was gone somehow, and the bread population scurried all over the base, taking over the rooms and foundation. One of the genes mutated within a loaf, giving it the ability to spread the mold spores through the air. Now the zombread can spread the disease by air.

Since the explosion of the cart, the bread monster blew spores as far away as a several miles. Most of the spores burned and had no chance of flying during the explosion, but the outermost layer of spores didn't touch the flames and floated far away, spreading the spores. Ever since the major change, newly reproduced mold can now spread by air and water. Next it was spread by animal, and then by human.

People grew more worried as cases of the disease spread to urbanized areas via researches and authorities. Although no symptoms were showing, health organizations fear it could mutate into something worse. It's official name is VS-4102, or for short, Zombread Fungus.

Now it escalated further. The spores from the explosion have finally landed, and multiple cities are affected with it. With it's high population density, most of the cities were infected with this mysterious bread disease. Now Mann Co. got a bit more worried. If this affected any of the people, this could slow down or even halt their business. The Administrator limited all outdoor maps, restricting access outside as part of working.

This meant all 2-Forts.

* * *

><p>A week passed, and this is already a catastrophe. Small towns throughout the desert were consumed by Zombread, who grew very tense and strong jaws, ripping through flesh with ease. It became difficult to contain, and it eventually dominated an entire city. Authorities are taking serious measures now.<p>

Two more weeks, and they grow stronger. The mold can develop and reproduce faster within bread, and little bread is consumed as the Zombread Fungus hitches a ride. Normal mold would engulf the bread in itself, sucking out it's nutrients. Now, little nutrients are needed, leaving the bread more time to spread and less time to rot.

In just two days, three more cities fall as zombread takes over. Many are killed. Survivors infect fellow refugees and citizens of the new city in which they move to. Because spores can now take a ride on humans, this means that they can spread easier. Infectivity boiled to the point in which even rural refuges and safehouses were designated a health hazard. Symptoms began to develop.

Coughing was the beginning side effect. The fungus attacked the respiratory system, causing the infected to cough as if they have the common cold. After a few days, more symptoms such as infected skin cells and infected mucus emerged, significantly boosting infectivity. Mann Co. was paranoid now. They shut down all outdoor maps, and all fights had to be held indoors with ventilation systems exceeding safety standards.

* * *

><p>Now it's been a month, and bread has already thrown the USA into anarchy. Authorities trying to bomb infected cities only stirred up the spores and sent them elsewhere. One bomb in Alaska could mean a random infection in North Korea. One bomb in Louisiana could mean an airborne infection of Brazil. It's airborne abilities have become very powerful, and cities everywhere succumbed to the power of living bread.<p>

Bread popped up out of no where and attacked owners, giving a major head-start in infection. Small villages and towns were getting decimated by the wheat bodies as authorities try their hardest to kill them. Police have to use riot shields and guns to hold back the bread, but they piled up, and even something as practical as barricading a window can be the difference between life and death.

As more fall, the more bread rises. Bread is now prohibited in most areas due to the hazard potential they have.

Will this turn Mann Co. on it's head?

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't guessed by now, I'm really into major emergencies and pandemics. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Plague Inc. had a contribution. Hey, I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty good.<strong>

**And yes, this does affect the story. More in the next chapter.**

**Thanks anyways!  
>-DWalkthroughGuy<strong>


	3. Dawn of the Bread

After a few days, Scout felt a bit better and chose the kitchen to work in. He was one of the substitute cooks while one of them went on a "supply run", where they would sweep local marts and supermarkets for food and supplies.

The other cook with him, a quiet Heavy, showed how to cook different basic foods with minimized talking. Yes, he can talk, he was just quiet. Scout couldn't help but remember what's happened, as his job got boring after a while.

* * *

><p>Eventually after a week, the bread exponentially grew worse. It took over all of the USA and Southern Canada by the time. Because of it's quick power, nations that were unaffected became more worried, shutting down ports and all means of import and incoming transportation.<p>

Bread became a global threat, and it was posed an even larger one for those living in North America. The US Armed Forces were not able to contain the high population of bread. There were simply more bread than manpower. After it populated the USA, Canada and Mexico, other things were happening in the east.

The EU decided to take extreme measures. Soldiers were scattered all throughout towns to prevent any real threat of bread. Although most of Poland and Switzerland fell to bread populace, others survived and kept them at a manageable size.

Meanwhile, labs all throughout Asia and Oceania were working for a cure for VS-4102. Oceania's small islands meant that if a lab was destroyed or overtaken, bread had little chance of spreading to land. After a few months of heavy load, about 40% of the world were confirmed of contracting VS-4102. And even though it had no significant symptoms, people grew even more nervous.

Mann Co., now terrified of this disease, feared that it would not only interfere within the battlefield, but it would reduce the worker's full potential, as more dangerous symptoms sprouted. Nausea and fever became imminent, as it began to attack the stomach lining.

Mann Co., out of fear impulse, shut down itself for what they claim is "temporary".

For a week, worker's of all classes sat within the facilities. They can't leave, as that would get them killed by bread. They had to live here until they were old and died.

But supplies ran low, and Scout's team had to get outside to get food. They have to leave their comfort zone to keep their comfort zone. Scout and his team decided to venture out of 2-Fort. The Administrator didn't care. The world was in chaos. Was land really worth fighting for now?

The first few runs were very long, and being in a remote location, it took them a while to find the nearest town. "Should we go back to the base?" Engineer suggested. Everyone agreed to take as much as you could carry and take it down to 2-Fort. Colonizing here risks them getting attacked by bandits and bread.

Their supply run was not only time-consuming, but it chewed on their energy as well. Their catch wasn't as big as they thought, giving them only two dozens of cans, and most of them were expired or unusable. BLU running low on food themselves, shook on a permanent truce. They would work together to survive.

Now because of the Mann Co. shut down, no electricity went to any of the battle facilities, meaning that respawn equipment and doors were useless. Because of this, the teams were by themselves. They had to live on their own, with only weapons and strategy to get through.

* * *

><p>After two months of barely scraping by, a tragedy struck. A bread zombie wave approached. Soldier, who was guarding the map, saw a large wave of zombread coming his way. He shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't stay up so late every night. I think it's getting to my head," he noted. Soldier blinks a few times more, and what he saw was confirmed.<p>

His plan of action? "PAAANICC!" He screeched flailing his arms in the air. Running out, the RED saw the incoming wave.

"Well at least he's right," Scout commented.

"Alright, everyone set up for battle. Heavy, take the supplies and get to the sewer. Engineer, follow Heavy and prepare your buildings. Scout, go warn the others..." Medic saw Soldier already rocket-jumping to the BLU base, screaming "PANIC!"

"Looks like someone's at it," Demoman remarked.

"Sniper! You stay out here and come back down when you know they're coming!" Sniper nods back and gets to the roof. BLU Engineer runs up to the stairs and met with the rest of the RED team.

"Hey! We heard the alert, where should we go?" Medic thought about it.

"Copy us. Stay in your sewers," Medic replied. Engineer agreed and nodded.

"Thanks partner!" the BLU engie calls out as he runs back down the steps.

"Now, Demoman and Pyro, find ways to fortify our shelter down in the sewers. Spy, go down and build a communication device for us and BLU. And Scout," Medic looked at Scout, not sure what he should do.

"Scout, you go and help everyone else," Medic jumps down from the metal hole and walks to the sewers. Sniper kept his eye in the scope, watching the bread wave very carefully. Scout decides to follow Medic down to their new base.

* * *

><p>After five minutes of work, the base was set up. Demoman and Pyro constructed a large wall that protected the cement from the water. Heavy brought in more ammo from the top. Scout just stood there and watched them all work, wishing he had a specific job as well.<p>

After Engineer upgrades his Sentry to the max, Sniper jumps into the water. "Incoming!" Spy comes back with a communicator from the other side.

"We're all set," Spy announces.

"Excellent!" Medic remarks. Everyone got into the shelter just as the first bread zombies jumped down into the water. Demoman and Pyro seal the door shut and barricaded it with a dispenser. The loaves crumbled in the water.

"Maybe we didn't need to freak out after all," Sniper commented. But something was coming. Something large.

"Oh God is that..." Scout stops mid-sentence when a whole bread monster crushed the stairs and squeezes through the sewer pipe. "Ah!"

"Open fire!" Demoman yells, and the onslaught began. Engineer's sentry began firing, Heavy revved up his minigun and Soldier shot rockets. "We can't take 'em!" Demoman said, shooting his grenades. He was right. The bread monster was the perfect distraction. "Request backup!"

Spy nods and talks to the communicator,"Hello? We need reinforcements, do you read?"

The BLU Engineer from the other team yells back, static dominating the noise. "We...can't...ourselves! We need...it more..." the speaker went blank, and static filled the speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! A cliffhanger! I haven't seen one of those rides in a while, and the only one I've seen was at the State Fair a long time ago. I haven't actually been in one though ._.<strong>

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	4. The Bread Outside

"Augh, merde," Spy cursed. "What do we do now?"

"Hold them off as long as we can," Engineer said, pounding his Level 3 sentry. His dispenser was being overused by everyone, who were trying their best to hold off the monster. The bread beast neared the make-shift shelter, absorbing all of the shots. Of course may be pushed back a little, but the actual damage had no effect apart from chunks of bread falling off of it.

A bread zombie gets through one of the windows somehow, wet from the sewer waters. It bites Medic on his shoulder. "Agh!" Spy takes out his revolver and accurately pinpoints the zombread, shooting it off of his arm. "Danka!" Spy nodded and continued shooting. Pyro shoves the dispenser out of the way and opens the door.

"Pyro!" Demoman calls after him, but it was too late. Pyro, armed with his flamethrower, was against the bread beast. It roared, but it didn't phase him one bit. Letting out a battle cry, Pyro unleashes the contained inferno, baking the front of the monster. This made it harder for it to move.

"Oh my God. Keep going Pyro!" Heavy yells, shooting the burnt portion. Pyro made it easier to crack, and a whole chunk fell off. "Ha! Bread beast is bread baby!"

"Pyro!" Soldier shouts over the storm of weapons. "Watch out!" Soldier shoots a rocket down the pipe, detonating near Pyro. The monster grew more agitated and slowed down.

Pyro shoots back a thumbs up and continues burning the bread. Eventually, it was easier to burn it, and the bread turned black in no time. "That was easy," Scout said. Now all they had to deal with were the explosive amounts of bread zombies coming their way.

* * *

><p>"Scout!" The quiet Heavy says. Scout blinks. He's nearly burning the stew. "Quit daydreaming and help me with this, it's gonna take a while." The Heavy grabs a cardboard box labeled "CANS" and takes it to the trash dump. Scout picks one up of his own and follows the Heavy.<p>

They throw down the boxes full of cans down the chute, an open vent that Scout could walk through without ducking. "There're more in the back." Scout nods and reluctantly follows the Heavy back to the kitchen.

While he walked to the chute, carrying a box of empty and used cans, he thought of how they got out.

* * *

><p>Pyro scurried back inside the shelter and sealed it with the dispenser. They shot and fired for half an hour when something unexpected happened. Scout finished his pistol magazines and rushed to the dispenser for the twentieth time. After he got past Demoman, he got to the building.<p>

Only to find it empty.

"Uh...Engie?" Engineer puts down his wrench and blasts five soggy bread zombies with his shotgun.

"Yeah?" Engineer called back, hitting his Sentry with his nearly bent Eureka Effect. He ducks past Demoman and gets to the dispenser.

"I think this thing's broke," Scout hits it a few times with his fist. He heard the loud whistle of Pyro's flare gun. Engineer gives it a whack. It puttered a bit, a small pistol mag shooting out, then it shot a puff of smoke, and the dispenser screen turned off.

"Overload maybe," Engineer predicted. "Darn!" Sniper walks to the dispenser.

"What's going on down there? I need more shells," Sniper remarked. "Is it broke?" Engineer tapped it with his finger.

"A goner," Engineer replies. "Alright everyone. The dispenser is broken!" The team looked at him, then at the idle, smoking chunk of metal.

"We have to go. We can't last without health and ammo!" Medic remarked.

"No kidding. Let's go out through the other side!" Scout suggested. Spy shakes his head.

"How will we get out from there?" Heavy shoots a soggy loaf with his shotgun.

"We'll just have to weather the storm," Engineer concludes. The others reluctantly agreed.

"Why can't we go through the other side and go up the BLU staircase?" Demoman recommended. Spy shook his head.

"No, it'll be overrun by bread by now. The communicator from that side lost signal with mine," Spy explained.

"Oy, what if it just broke? What if they're still alive and their communicator is the only broken gizmo there?" Demoman retorted.

"But we can't take that risk," Engineer stopped Demoman. Sniper shoots an oncoming loaf about to enter.

'You all should thank me and Pyro...' he thinks, his eye glued to the scope.

"He's right. If we go up here, it'll probably be less dense," Scout added. Demoman loads the last of his grenades into his launcher.

"But that's a risk," Demoman tried one last time.

"And it's more of a risk if we have to cover more ground through water," Scout replied.

"Now enough of this bickering here, we have to get moving!" Spy stops them both. He moved over the broken dispenser and opened the crude, non-hinged metal sheet referred to as a door and stepped out. "Come on!"

Everyone tried their best to use melees to minimize the use of their ammo-dependent ranged weapons. After minutes of punching, slashing and hacking at bread, they were nearing the exit.

But much to their team's disbelief, they were filling in fast. There were more than they could kill, and they were getting tired. "Scout!" Engineer called. Scout looks up after smashing a bread zombie to smithereens with his stock bat.

"Yeah?"

"Here!" Engineer tossed his wrench to Scout. "Use it to make a hole to the fence!"

"Which fence?"

"Which ever one is the easiest and closest," Engineer replies, taking out his shotgun as his new melee. Scout nodded back, and runs out with the Engie's wrench. On his way out, Scout saw something he thought he'd never see.

"Over there!" A BLU Scout yells. "Help!" Five bread monsters were jumping at him, chasing his tired and defenseless body. "The BLU team!"

"What about it?" The RED Scout asked.

"They're all gone!" Scout stopped and knew Spy's theory was right.

"Here," Scout hands his bat to his BLU counterpart. Holding the wrench grip tight, they were able to crush that mini wave quickly.

"Scout!" RED Engineer shouts. "We need that escape hole!" Scout, remembering his original task, takes back his bat.

"Oh crap...uh...GOT IT!"The RED Scout flashes a grin. He runs to the fence and tries hitting it. That didn't work.

"Here," the BLU Scout took the wrench. Giving him a bewildered look, he noticed BLU Scout was trying something. The Scout gripped on to the fence with the wrench and began twisting it. It was difficult and it took them a few tries, but it somehow, just somehow, worked.

"Heavy is almost dead!" Medic called. The Scouts could hear his medibeam being deployed.

"You better have that escape hole!" Engineer mumbled, stabbing his umpteenth zombread.

With the fence snapped, all they had to do was pry open a big enough hole. Now this was the hard part, but now the RED Scout had an idea. Giving BLU Scout his bat again, RED Scout instructed,

"Put your bat against this side and push with both hands," the RED Scout demonstrated by placing the bat horizontally against one side of the small hole and pushed. It widened the hole to a considerable amount. After repeating this process five times, they made a hole in the chain-link fence wide enough for both Scouts to squeeze through.

All of RED was thankful when they saw their gap of freedom. RED and BLU Scout looked at each other.

"We're gonna be best bros, man," BLU Scout smiled back.

"I thought we already are."

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a long one! I didn't realize it was getting that long. Guess I got carried away.<strong>

**This might also mark the start of some more TF2 fanfics but I don't know.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	5. Left 4 Bread

Scout stares up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. What could've it been? His unknown location of his friends? Was it his loneliness? Or was it his nearly burnt stew he ate as a sign of pride, but nearly vomited back after he found it didn't mix well with guinea pig? Whatever it was, Scout lay there and replayed all the events of his day, but carried himself away to his past story.

* * *

><p>They walked from the treacherous, bread-filled hell 2Fort with minor injuries, which were quickly healed by the Medic. "So where's the rest of tha blue team?" Demoman inquired. He swirled his bottle to test its amount of contents. The scout sighed and looked down, looking a bit saddened from the thought.<p>

"They were overridden with the bread monsters. I was the only one that managed to survive it," BLU Scout explained, remembering the horrid events that took place back at the base.

"Come on, we better move," Engineer cut in, hurrying the team along. "We need to set a camp. It's getting dark up here." The others agreed and trudged away. Just to be safe, Pyro ignited the buildings, leaving the bread zombies within the blazing inferno. With little time left in the day, the RED team and the one BLU Scout were uncertain if they would find a shelter in time. Heavy gladly carried the cans and supplies in his arms.

Finally, they met up with the town the collected supplies from. They didn't feel secure, but the sun was going down quickly, and they had no choice but make a camp here. "Here seems like a good place to stay," Engineer concluded. The others nodded. They had no other choice but to agree. Where else would they go, anyways?

"How about that wee-little mart?" Demoman pointed at the miniscule corner store situated between a gas station and a barber shop. All of them dilapidated and barren.

"I guess we don't have a choice. Come on, fellas, better beat the sun before the moon gets to us," Engineer took out his shotgun and cocks it, preparing a sweep within the desolate store. He urged the others to follow, who were reluctant. They found that the door was actually unlocked, which saved them a lot of time. Engineer, Heavy, Sniper and Demoman volunteered to invade.

Sniper carrying his kukri, Demoman with his Eyelander and Splendid Screen, Engineer with his shotgun and finally Heavy with his own fists, they entered the empty corner shop. Engineer was the first to peer in. He wasn't sure what he was aiming at, but he kept his shotgun out, ready to fire. The engineer signals the others to come in, and they go their separate ways.

"Agh!" Demoman gripes, swiping at an ambushing loaf. He slices it in two, startling the others nearby.

"Keep it down, mate. You'll start up the others!" Sniper hissed. Demoman grins back sheepishly and nods. Just then, a low grumbling noise arose from the back of the store. "Oh great, look what ya done!"

A mutant loaf of bread jumps out and attacks Heavy's shoulder. "Agh! My arm!" Engineer snapped out his wrench and bludgeons the bread to pieces. "Thank you!" Heavy said, punching a zombread out of the way.

"It's a bit too early to thank me. Bring in the rest!" Heavy nods and runs out and slammed open the doors.

"Everyone! Come help with attack!" At the sound of Heavy's call to action, everyone is on their feet, carrying their weapons with them. Medic equips is medigun and hands Heavy his beloved Sasha.

"Let's go!" Heavy announced, revving up Sasha.

* * *

><p>Inside the shop, Demoman blocks another loaf with his shield on his arm. "Oy! Get this bloody thing off of me. AARRGH!" Demoman screamed, toppling over RED Scout.<p>

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Oh. Crap, MEDIC!" Medic rushed over to the scene as fast as he could.

"Hagh! What has happened here?!" Medic groans. He shoots his trademark miracle energy to Demoman while Scout tries to pry the loaf free off of Demoman's leg.

"Everyone! Come take a gander at this!" Sniper remarked, alarming the others. Rushing over there as fast as they can (except for BLU Scout, Medic and Demoman), they spot what Sniper was talking about.

It was an interesting sight. It hung on the ceiling corner and was oozing with some green goop, only to see it was "infected" molasses from the bread. But how was the bread related to this?

Engineer takes out his shotgun and slowly pokes it. "What the hell is that?" he said, mostly to himself. The others shrugged. "Should we try shooting it?" Engineer suggests.

"Mm-mmph m-mph," Pyro steps up with his flamethrower. Everyone takes a step back. Pyro clears his throat and begins his infernal attack. The flames engulf what looks like a wasp nest made out of bread, but bigger.

The bread isn't too flammable, but the green slime acted like oil, and kept the fire going. They still weren't sure what was inside or what it could've been. Most assume that it's a breeding ground for little bread zombies.

"Maybe is nest for leetle bread," Heavy said, and most thought the exact same thing. The only other people who thought otherwise were the Scouts, who were thinking that it could possibly be a monster egg.

"I reckon that's all of them," Engineer noted. Everyone was relieved. Now they can finally sit down, relax and make a camp.

"First order of business, water," everyone, including the Medic himself, groaned at the thought of working so hard. Before it was so easy, things were there for you. You didn't have to get it yourself. All you had to do is walk there and hand the cashier a couple pieces of paper. They were easy to buy and ready to use at your disposal,

Now it's different. Now you have to actually work, and there it isn't just for food and water, it's for everything. It made them a bit disappointed that their entire army couldn't take down living bread, and even with the help of others, they were just outnumbered. There were too many to take care of, and there's only so much of the army available.

New Mexico became just like it's US neighbors: a barren, dead wasteland.

* * *

><p><strong>Even though I'm doing okay with this fanfic, I haven't done much with the others I have. Got a little carried away I guess. Expect some time for me to make some more chapters of my others before I get back to this.<strong>

**Speaking of story production, do you guys have any ideas to how this might play out? Don't be shy, I don't (usually) bite. PM me or leave a message if your reviewing if you got any ideas. It's not that I don't know what's going to happen or anything... ^-^**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	6. In the Wheat

The days within the hospital community got long when there was a repetitive and tedious job to do. Scout switched between numerous jobs, but he always cycled to the same ones. He was neither a cook, janitor, craftsman or a co-surgeon, he helped the doctors operate on some of the community member's severe conditions. It was okay working, and it didn't take too much effort and wasn't tiring, it was simply how long some jobs took; or at least how long the shifts were.

Scout especially hated it when he was a janitor. He winded through the endless hallways, sweeping and mopping. There wasn't much to do during these hours. Sometimes he wouldn't see anyone for his entire shifts. Even when it was time to eat or time for a meeting, he was still lonely. It's not that he preferred to be a recluse. It seems as if solitude found him and locked him in place.

He would lie down in his bed sometimes wondering if he would ever meet any of his friends that he's had for months on end, and he would usually ditch his job; there was no one to watch him anyways.

This left him with plenty of time to think of his past.

* * *

><p>The camp made at the corner store only lasted so long, and the supplies were limited. However, none of them wanted to risk and go out for a supply sweep. Despite running out of food, they managed to make it with the stable portions. "We have to go out there!" Soldier insists, but even the others were holding him back.<p>

"You don't know what's out there!" Engineer replies, trying to convince him to stay. "You know it's not safe!"

"But it's not gonna be safe here either! Come on ladies, let's get out and find some grub!" Soldier was beginning to scream now, causing some to walk to check out the scene.

"Let's not make a scene here-" Medic started.

"No! I don't care what all of you wusses say. I'm going out there and you're gonna thank me!" with this, Soldier takes his shotgun, shovel and rocket launcher and stormed out of the shop. Engineer sighed.

"Should we go after him?" Demoman suggested. Medic shook his head.

"We should let him go." Engineer looked at him as if he was insane.

"What do you think you're doing? We're not going to let one of our teammates die out there," Engineer retorted. Medic shook his head again.

"If we try stopping him he'll end up going out anyways," Medic explained. Engineer opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He realized that Medic is right, and that there wasn't going to be a way to stop Soldier; even if they did, he would only sneak out at some point. RED Scout walks into the area, twirling his stock aluminum bat.

"Do you think we should go another way?" Scout suggested. Now everyone looked at him as if he was psychotic. "Well we wouldn't wanna embarrass ourselves..." the whole room was silent.

"You can go ahead and take a run if you want," Demoman reluctantly said. Pyro walked in.

"M-mph mph mph," Pyro stepped up and readjusted his grip of his flamethrower.

"No way you're going with me," Scout raises an eyebrow. "BLU Scout is going with me." He cocked his scattergun. The pyro nodded understandingly and begins to walk away. Scout looks at him with pity. "Alright fine." Pyro looked back at the RED Scout. "If you insist." Pyro claps his hands and picks up his flamethrower. He shakes Scout's hand and arms his shotgun as well.

BLU Scout walked out of the little sleeping area he made. He spins his bat around. "Yo. Is Pyro going with us?" he points at Pyro with his bat.

"Yeah, sure," RED Scout replied. He loaded his pistol. "I guess we're ready."

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Engineer said. "You know we can make it with what we have."

"We have to stretch our legs anyways. We'll be back in a while. See ya later, chumps," RED Scout opens the door and lets the others go with him: Pyro and BLU Scout. They begin their walk by trying to find out where they would be going. They were far away from the corner store now. At this point, they were exiting the small group of buildings. They were at a highway now; the bridge from the rural set of small service buildings to the metro area.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think we should we be going?" BLU Scout interrupted the comfortable silence. It was twilight now, and the horizon was blanketed with a yellow to red band in the sky. It was also cloudless, displaying the black sky dotted with stars galaxies.<p>

"A supermarket, sure," RED Scout recommended. Pyro gazed at the large black umbrella in the night sky, walking casually with his flamethrower in hand.

"Do you know one anywhere?" RED Scout asked them both.

"M-m mmph," Pyro points at a sign.

"Hey! Waddya know? A store!" RED Scout was already happy with bringing Pyro with him. He slaps Pyro in the back. They continue their trek, RED Scout smiling the whole way there. Another silence falls as they walk to the city cluster.

"I never got your name," RED Scout said to BLU Scout. "Don't wanna get mixed up every time someone says 'Scout'."

"I'm Nate," BLU Scout finally said.

"I'm Adam," RED Scout replied.

"Mm-mph!" Pyro warned them. They look ahead.

"What is that?" Adam said to himself, whipping out his scattergun.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the new chapter comes forth! If you have any suggestions on how this could possibly turn out, it might change the story. I have things planned out, unless you plan to alter it. You never know, it might become a part of this.<strong>

**Other than that I'm just writing words to add up the word count. All of my chapters have a thousand words, and author's notes are my last chances of boosting it. I like bread, and that is just that.**

**Thanks anyways!  
>-DWalkthroughGuy<strong>


End file.
